


Of Warlocks and Shadowhunters

by mansikka



Series: Filling In The Gaps [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Filler-y stuff for Of Men and Angels





	Of Warlocks and Shadowhunters

"Magnus… why does Magnus need me?"

The idea that Magnus might need him for anything should not be making Alec's heart skip, but it is. He ends the call with Jace still full of frustration for his parabatai all but abandoning him for this total stranger that is _Clary_. Still feels justified on how he's feeling, even if he can't admit to himself all the reasons why.

Alec is reminded even if he hasn't had time to forget that chaos has descended on their world, on the Institute, and everything he has ever known is crashing down around him. His parents are furious, Valentine's a threat like they've not known in as long as Alec remembers, and there is too much _change_ going on for Alec to focus on any one thing at any time.

Yet Magnus needs him for something. If he skips the part about it being for another _Downworlder_ , Alec might let the thought put a smile on his face—just for a few seconds. He holds the moment, cherishes it another too long, then tucks it away into a secret part of himself, and once more becomes the dutiful son.

* * *

 _Marry_. They want him to _marry_ , Alec thinks, listening to Izzy's words and realizes she's _serious_ for the worry on her face. That rage that's been peaking and troughing all day for him comes to a head, and he wants nothing to do with any of it. Has to leave before any more cruelness escapes from his mouth and reaches Izzy, who doesn't deserve to bear the brunt of this.

"Screw all of this," he says, storming from the Institute with no destination in mind.

When he walks, he doesn't want to think about this new burden on his shoulders. He doesn't want to admit his parabatai rune feels blurry for the way they're currently pulling apart. He doesn't want to remember the tears in his mother's eyes, the constant look of disappointment that always seesms to radiate from his dad. Even thinking of Max mixing up runes intentionally can't keep him amused for very long, and so, he thinks of Magnus.

It's only been a few days, and yet Magnus' face is fixed firmly in Alec's mind. He's _beautiful_ , Alec allows himself to acknowledge, excitement churning in his gut for letting his thoughts wander as he _thinks_ about Magnus. He's also a mystery, an unknown, and a _Downworlder_ , Alec adds to himself, his unconscious smile faltering for a moment before it's lighting up his face once again.

Magnus doesn't _feel_ like a Downworlder, Alec realizes, huffing to himself that he doesn't even know what a Downworlder is supposed to feel like. His preconceived ideas have filled his head with derogatory terms, and not one of them seems to fit with this image he's crafted of Magnus. Magnus is helping another Downworlder even as he thinks about him, has clearly helped Clary in the past. He's helped _them_ , with no demands for upfront payment or even much in the way of hesitation. And the care Alec witnessed Magnus taking of the other warlocks after Valentine had breached his lair settles some other new feelings in Alec's chest.

Magnus needs him for something, Alec reminds himself, spinning on his heel and changing direction. He needs him for _Luke_ , but Alec is drawn to wanting to see him either way. Jace texted him the address for Magnus' apartment when he'd _demanded_ that he go, which Alec belatedly rolls his eyes at since he's already been to the apartment himself—stormed from there not all that long ago. So Alec knows where he's headed, even if he's going for reasons other than _him_. Having a reason other than _Jace_ to drop everything sends a thrill rushing down Alec's spin, and increases the pace of his stride.

* * *

When he runs into the empty apartment seeing Magnus struggling to sustain Luke, Alec's heart jolts up in his throat. Instinct has him charging across the room and falling to his knees, holding Magnus up so he doesn't fall back.

"Help me," Magnus rasps out, making Alec's heart skip in fear for how much he's weakening himself with whatever spell he's doing. And when he looks at him, it's like Magnus is stealing his breath, Alec thinks. Alec swallows hard for that connection that sparks between them the moment they make eye contact, waiting for him only to ask.

"I need your strength."

Alec's eyes dart to the hand unfurling for him to hold, wanting to keep _looking_ at Magnus just as much as he wants to help.

"Take what you need," he tells him, extending his hand in offering, though greedily taking another few seconds to stare at his face. There is a small smile between them that feels so much bigger than it is, and then he's pulling Magnus up, feeling his magic whirring through him as he channels it to save Luke.

Magnus feels powerful, otherworldly, and also like he'll hold on past the point of what is safe for him. His magic flows a new sense of existence through Alec, leaving him concentrating hard to give Magnus all the strength he needs. Alec hears movement behind him, voices, but doesn't falter, doesn't dare move a single muscle in fear of interrupting. He keeps hold of Magnus and lets him take all that he needs, hoping that it will be enough.

The little wheeze he gives as he falls into Alec's arms once Clary has given the potion to Luke scares Alec a little. He holds on to him tight, propping him up against one knee and in the curve of his arm. They don't let go of each other's hands.

"You okay?" he has to ask, the way Magnus looks about to pass out making Alec forget anyone else is in the room.

"Yeah," he hears, soft, broken, and exhausted. Alec squeezes hold of him a little bit tighter having no intention of letting him go.

* * *

He doesn't want to speak to Clary. Does not want to be jarred back into the reality of _her_ a moment too soon. What Alec _does_ want to do is clean up a little for Magnus. Magnus is resting now; at least he will be when he's got Luke settled and has treated the last of his wounds.

Clary, though, doesn't seem to take the hint.

"I'm glad you and Jace are okay now," she says. And it feels safe to tell this to her since she's already got inside his head.

"I didn't do this for Jace."

And he didn't. He did this for himself, drawn to see Magnus even if he's not sure for what. And something has _shifted_ in him, Alec realizes. When Jace walks into the room the feeling he gets is _home_ , and _comforting_ , but it's not full of that torment of _feeling_ that's haunted him for so long. He can extend his hand, wait for Jace to take it, and feel _comfortable_ in his presence instead of on edge. There are still _things_ between them that Alec has to untangle, but this small step for himself feels monumental.

He goes to check on Magnus, peering around the doorway to find him still treating Luke, and thinks he'll hang around for a little while. Alec feels a thrill of excitement as he wanders through Magnus' apartment feeling both intrusive and free to explore. He wants to _clean_ ; Alec tidies up the papers that seem to have become their own blizzard, and tidies away the few things needed for Luke's potion once he's found them a home.

There are jars, bottles, and stirring things that Alec takes over to the kitchen sink, pushing up his sleeves a little as he rinses the things through, careful to clean each one individually so he's not mixing things he doesn't understand yet.

 _Yet_ , he thinks, smiling to himself at the sense he has of _wanting_ to find out more about this side of Magnus.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asks in surprise when he comes back through from seeing Luke, catching Alec staring down at his couch in thought.

"It's… this needs washing," Alec says, the bundled-up sheet in his hands thrust at Magnus as his cheeks rage with blush for being caught.

Magnus smiles at him in curiosity, though doesn't hesitate from taking the sheet and offering a small _thanks_ in return. He looks tired, Alec thinks, as Magnus stares back at him for a few seconds, then is turning on his heel and walking away.

* * *

By the time Alec's found a cloth and some cleaning stuff to attempt to clean the couch with, Magnus wanders back through, his walk suggesting he's recovered at least a little of his strength, smiling at him as he passes.

Alec watches Magnus as he makes something to drink, not sure if the extra flourishes are for his benefit, but mostly just concentrating on watching his back. Every movement is fluid, a ripple shimmering in the light in the room making Magnus' shirt seem like it's dancing; or maybe just that Alec is watching a little too hard.

These stains are shifting slowly, and Alec is glad he took his jacket off to do this because it's taking longer than he thought, and he's already a little warm. But it's been good, focussing his attention on this menial task and letting himself think of nothing else. Besides Magnus, of course, who keeps popping back into his thoughts even when Alec tells him not to.

"You know I have magic for that, right?" Magnus says in teasing.

"I think you've exerted yourself enough for one day," Alec replies, wondering what a truly exhausted Magnus might look like. How long he might sleep, _where_ he might sleep in this apartment. What he'd wear if—

"Drink break?" Magnus asks, extending glasses towards him, and saving Alec from his own spiraling thoughts. He sighs out a soft laugh, dragging it out even as he smiles, then is relenting, standing and walking around the couch to join him.

Alec tells himself when he takes his glass that he doesn't concentrate on the brush of Magnus' hand.

"To us," Magnus says, after snapping his fingers and conjuring a blue flame in Alec's glass. Alec nods, distracted, though the words register a second later when he takes a sip and grimaces for the taste.

"Why did you ask for me… when Jace and Clary were both here?"

He has to know. He has to ask. And he can't stop _looking_ at Magnus.

"Jace didn't tell you?" Magnus asks, to which Alec shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. It was a lie anyway."

Alec smiles at that, watching in fascination as Magnus paces away from him, one hand up to the cuff that's adorning his ear.

"Are warlocks always this cryptic?" Alec asks, and it feels safe, _normal_ , to be teasing back. Magnus' laugh is a beautiful thing he wants to hear again and again.

"I'm not being cryptic. I'm being coy."

Alec smiles again as Magnus turns to him, and lets out a soft sigh.

"Let me spell it out for you. I wanted to see you again."

Why would this beautiful, ancient, exotic being want to see him, Alec asks, though has to keep his face calm for the flare of excitement it sends through him.

"Why?" Alec blurts out.

"Why'd you come?"

"I'm not sure?" he replies, which is a lie. He _does_ know why he came here. He wanted to see Magnus, and Magnus gave him the perfect excuse to do that. Luke did, really, but Alec doesn't want to think about Luke. Or Clary, Izzy, his parents; even _Jace_. He's with Magnus right now, and only wants to think about him.

Magnus hesitates, staring back at him as though debating what is next going to spill from his mouth. "For almost a century, I've closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone. Man or woman."

Alec's eyes dart to Magnus' lips, struck with the sudden urge to kiss him which feels like a thought out of nowhere and also one that's been slowly forming in his mind.

"You've unlocked something in me," Magnus adds, and the vulnerability that takes over his expression _does_ things to Alec. Though he doesn't know what to say, or how to react, or how to do any of this. He wants to say something, wants to make Magnus smile, wants to do _anything_ , but doesn't know how to do anything at all.

Alec opens his mouth to talk, but no words come out, and the moment he thinks to form one, his mom is calling. The reminder that he's here, with Magnus, and not in his own world hits Alec hard enough to make him flinch. He feels guilty, torn, charged, elated, and confused all at the same time.

"Duty calls," he announces, putting his glass down. He wishes it hadn't, really, would love to have an excuse to say.

"Ah," Magnus says, "oh, the furrowed brow. Maryse must be recruiting you for something… unseemly."

Alec allows himself a few more seconds to stare.

"Listen, Magnus, I… I wish I could… I just… I don't know what—"

No one has ever silenced him by raising a finger to his mouth, Alec thinks, smiling hard for the gesture as it comes to stop just an inch from his lips.

"I understand," Magnus says, and Alec follows that finger as Magnus waves it away, unaware of just how hard he's smiling at him. "Stay for just one more drink? And then decide."

Alec doesn't ask what he's supposed to decide, but has his excuse. Happily taking the glass again.

"Shall we sit?" Magnus says with a gesture towards another couch and armchair, with Alec's eyes drawn to so much ornate furniture that he's not sure where to sit. He watches Magnus flare his fingers towards the couch he's just been cleaning and finishing the job for him.

"I wouldn't have minded—"

"Alexander. You are my guest."

Alec nods at that and sits, noting how pleased Magnus looks for him doing it, though is happy Magnus chooses to sit opposite, not sure how he'd react if he sat next to him.

"Is it… are you… did you strain yourself?" Alec stammers, cursing the words that blast from his lips.

"Oh, nothing a little time and a few of these won't heal," Magnus replies, gently waving his glass.

"Do you… do you do that kind of thing a lot?"

"Stop random werewolf transformations? Not so much."

"But you do this. Heal people," Alec insists, feeling like he has about a thousand questions that he wants to ask, and doesn't really know where to start. He sips at his drink, grimacing even though he tries not to for the smile it puts on Magnus' face. He must seem like such a _child_ , Alec thinks, feeling foolish, and takes a larger gulp.

"Of course. There are numerous Downworlders who have ended up on that very couch. Usually, for the right price."

"Not this time?"

Magnus sighs, his finger absently tracing out the lip of his glass. "No. Not this time."

"Why?"

Magnus looks at him as though he's trying to learn him, and Alec wonders if perhaps he has just as many questions. "Luke is the new leader of the werewolf pack. It seems wise to… extend an olive branch."

"You… know all the leaders of the other Downworlders. Uh, the factions?"

Magnus seems amused by that. "Alexander. It is in my interests to know as many people as possible in this city."

Alec tells his stomach it doesn't jolt in excitement every time he hears an, _Alexander_ in place of an Alec. "But you charge them. Normally."

"I—"

"I mean, you should," Alec adds, blurting it out before Magnus can misunderstand him. "It's… your stuff, your supplies, your time. Your magic."

"It depends on whatever is needed, and whoever asks of my services," Magnus replies, and Alec goes back to the assumption that Magnus is being _coy_.

"I guess."

"So. Tell me about you," Magnus says then, his voice becoming commanding, and Alec feels a bit like he's lost for words.

"Uh—"

"Of course, I know the _history_ of your family," Magnus adds, smiling at him, "but this generation of Lightwoods is a mystery to me."

Is that what he is to Magnus, Alec thinks, his heart faltering for it, just a curiosity? "What do you want to know?"

"I—"

"Or," Magnus says, sitting forward a little, "perhaps just tell me a little about _you_."

"Like what?"

"Anything."

Alec takes another gulp of his drink then decides to finish it, pushing the glass on the table to the side once he's done. "Well. You've met Izzy. Jace is like… he's my parabatai—my brother."

"I see," Magnus says, the tone of it clenching Alec's stomach again.

"We took him in—our parents did, anyway—when he was ten."

Magnus nods at this information but doesn't add anything to it, fixing them both another glass of something. "This one isn't so strong."

Alec lifts the glass and agrees immediately, though tells himself to slow down anyway. He's had a few sips of alcohol over the years, but more in the last few minutes than the whole of his life. "Max is our little brother. He—"

"What do you do when you're not being a Shadowhunter?"

I'm always a Shadowhunter, Alec thinks, though doesn't say it. "I guess I… I train. Uh, we have a training room. And I have my bow."

"Ah, yes," Magnus says, and his tone changes, as does the look on his face. Alec struggles to work it out.

"I… I spa—"

"Anything you like to do with yourself that isn't directly related to your duties?" Magnus asks with both an arch in his voice and a teasing glint in his eyes.

"I… sometimes I read."

"The Accords?"

"Books."

"What books?"

"Anything," Alec says, becoming flustered. "I like… Izzy got me these books on Mundane history that I just finished reading."

"Oh?" Magnus says, looking genuinely interested.

"Yeah. Colonisation. Wars. Plagues. All kinds of things," Alec tells him, thinking that the only personal items he has in his room in the Institute are his books.

"Well," Magnus say, gesturing around them, "if you ever feel like reading anything here, then you are welcome to visit to borrow almost anything you want. Almost; there are some books here that are far too dangerous for anyone else to read. And one or two that I've written myself."

"You've written books?" Alec asks, impressed, his eyes darting out half-wishing he could guess which ones.

"I've had time to spare," Magnus replies with that secret smile that makes more questions press at Alec's lips wanting to be let out.

"I guess you… you've had time to do all sorts of things."

"Indeed," Magnus replies, and starts listing a few things that leave Alec feeling out of his depth and silly, yet eager to learn even more.

"Can I use the bathroom?" he blurts out needing a second of reprieve. He follows Magnus' pointed finger and charges away, sagging back against the door. Alec stares himself down in the bathroom mirror for a few seconds before he can bring himself to move, and when he's done what he came here to do, pauses before opening the door hearing Luke, Jace, and Clary's voices. He waits until he's sure they've gone before returning.

"Everyone left," Magnus says, and there's curiosity in his tone, though he doesn't explain for what. Alec realizes he's moved to the couch Luke's just been laid out on and wonders if it's a favorite as he sinks down in a nearby chair.

"Yeah."

"You didn't want to see them?"

"Not right now."

"It must be… difficult, with Clary—"

"So. What do you do when you're not saving werewolves from themselves?" Alec says, trying to make a joke of it, and itching to drain a second glass.

"Oh, you know. Live an exuberant existence full of liquor and lavish parties."

Alec suspects a trap; he knows the reputation Magnus has according to the Clave's records, and has seen the pictures that prove just what kind of luxurious lifestyle he has. But Alec thinks there must be a mask the _real_ Magnus hides behind, at least in part. It's stupid, since he's only known him a matter of days, but he's also sure of it.

"I'm sure that's not all you do."

"As I'm sure you have already formed an opinion of Downworlders."

"Like you have one of Shadowhunters," Alec retorts, defensive and yet also oddly wishing that Magnus would think him _different_.

"I like music. Good food. Travel. Fashion. I like spending time with the people I care about, as well as taking time for myself. I like books, and movies, and TV shows that I don't know you well enough—yet—to admit to," Magnus adds, and it makes Alec smile. "I also have tried and given up more pastimes than I can count."

"Like what?"

"Well," Magnus says, taking a sip of his drink in thought, "there was a decade when I was fascinated with astronomy. Almost a century where I took care to sample just about every type of wine there is to sample from every vineyard I could find in this world. I've collected antiquities, books, jewelry, and numerous musical instruments. One thing that I never seem to get enough of is seeing new things."

"I guess with a portal, you can go just about anywhere, and see what you like," Alec smiles, for some reason stuck with the image of Magnus in an astronomy tower.

"Is there anywhere you would like to visit?"

"Tokyo," Alec blurts out, surprising himself.

"Why Tokyo?"

"It just… all that technology, and food, and… I don't know. It looks so different, but at the same time it looks the same as New York. But it's not."

Magnus huffs to himself in thought, observing him over his drink.

Alec stares back at Magnus, and is hit with the sudden urge to impress him. Perhaps not _impress_ him, but at least to say enough to not make his world sound as small as it is.

"I like cats," he blurts out, feeling ridiculous.

"Cats?"

"And dogs. Birds. Horses. Anything, really."

Alec feels stupid, and tries to hide the feeling in his drink. Magnus continues to stare back at him without speaking, and Alec is about three seconds away from making excuses to leave.

"Come with me," Magnus says, standing with grace that Alec thinks he might have trouble looking away from. He leads him out to the balcony where Alec breathes deep, observing the view over the city before going as directed to find three cats waiting as though Magnus has summoned them there.

Alec smiles helplessly, watching as Magnus croons over the cats and makes bowls appear out of nowhere, overflowing with milk. "These are yours?"

"Oh, no. These are only visitors," Magnus replies, reaching down to scratch the head of one and pat the flank of another as they come to greet him.

"How do they get here?"

"They are cats," Magnus says as though that is an answer, sinking into a seat nearby, and gesturing for Alec to sit with him.

"This is, uh… this is good," Alec says, waving his glass.

"Another?"

"Sure."

Magnus flourishes his fingers the second Alec is finished and another, different cocktail appears that Alec immediately forgets the name of. "Sit here for a while?"

Alec nods, reaching out to clink their glasses together, pleads with himself to find things to talk about; at least for a couple of hours.


End file.
